Una lágrima que volvió a caer (One-Shot) Kagerou Project
by Dairelt Hero
Summary: Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Days y todos sus personajes, escenarios, étc no me pertenecen. Todos los respectivos créditos a sus creadores originales ( @jin jin suruyo en twitter) . Yo nada más he utilizado sus personajes para recrear una historia ficticia fuera de los cánones de la historia original del creador. Mi obra se limita a ser un simple fanfiction humilde.


Yaciendo cómodo, haciendo gala de su ociosidad y demostrando que más vale querer que poder, estaba aquel chico rubio, ojos cafés, y de expresión sonriente cual payaso luego de su mejor chiste, acostado a lo largo y ancho del sofá, leyendo un cómic mientras lo sostenía sobre su cara. El cómic era sobre un superhéroe metálico con armadura.

-Ahh… qué aburrido -suspiró exhausto ante tanta monotonía en el ambiente, dejando caer la revista en su cara. –No hay nadie y no sé qué hacer. -musitó esperando que algo interesante sucediera.

Los sonidos callejeros eran los partícipes en aquella tarde: sonidos de autos, el bullicio del mediodía y el escándalo de los adultos.

-Ojalá Kido regrese rápido. Creo que moriré primero por el aburrimiento antes que por el calor. -Expresó con la esperanza de que el calor cesara.

De pronto volteó la mirada hacia una esquina de la vacía habitación, creyendo escuchar algo.

-¿Kido, Seto… o Mary? -preguntó al aire, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. -–Ah, creo que tanto aburrimiento me está haciendo escuchar cosas. -El chico se limitó a cerrar sus ojos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

En los siguientes minutos el silencio gobernó en aquel lugar. Pareciera que todo mundo en el exterior se había puesto de acuerdo en no hacer ruido para escuchar los ronquidos del rubio, que exponían claramente su cansancio.

Los minutos pasaron, el día continuó y el sol siguió impresionando al mundo con su calor. Era increíble pensar que el chico pudiera dormir tan plácidamente con un calor así de sofocante; pero realmente no era de sorprenderse, aquel chico siempre había estado acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas toda su vida. La tarde transcurrió sin hechos interesantes.

De pronto, quebrando el silencio, una figura femenina entró en aquel cuarto, abriendo la puerta y dando pasos al interior como cualquier en su hogar. Vestía una capucha verde y unos atuendos algo sofocantes ante el calor de esa tarde. Por poco se podía apreciar su cabello de color verde medianamente oscuro que se asomaba en su capucha.

-¡Kano! ¿Dónde es-..? —Preguntó sin terminar la frase al percatarse del soñador acostado en el sofá. –Eh, de nuevo estás durmiendo… -dijo decepcionada de verlo ahí solamente ocupando espacio en la habitación.

-En fin, dejaré esto aquí. –expresó dejando una bolsa de compras repleta de comida y algunas golosinas en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado.

Tras hacerlo se dirigió al otro sofá el cual era más pequeño en comparación al otro en donde estaba acostado el rubio, y se sentó con la intención de descansar un poco. El sonido de los ronquidos del bello durmiente hacían eco en el lugar.

-Por dios… roncas tanto y eso molesta. -dijo indignada volteando la mirada a hacia otro lado para evitar apreciar al rubio–. Ah, ¡qué cansancio! –exclamó alzando los brazos al aire para estirarse y eliminar un poco la pereza.

Luego de acomodarse, se dispuso a descansar sin más palabras, apoyando su cabeza al lado del sofá cayendo rendida ante el sueño.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir. El sonido del exterior retomó el protagonismo en la escena, mientras ambos chicos yacían descansando en aquella tarde. Al parecer tenían una vida muy ajetreada para que puedan descansar tan cómodamente, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la temperatura que viendo lo visto no les incordiaba en nada. Destacable para ser unos chicos menores normales... o no.

La tarde seguía su rumbo, los minutos se tornaron horas y esos sofás en sus cunas. Los durmientes continuaban seducidos ante los poderes del sueño. Parecían que dormirían toda la tarde si la vida se los permitiese. Sin embargo…

-¡Hola!

-¡Qu-qué.. !

La chica peliverde saltó del susto al despertarse y ver en primer plano la cara risueña del chico rubio mirándola tan cerca como si su rostro tuviera algo pintado o qué.

-¡Kano! ¡¿P-pero a ti qué te pasa, idiota?!

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirte hola?

-¡Pero estar tan cerca de mí y mirándome de esa forma claro que no!

La peliverde rápidamente hizo lucir sus habilidades de pelea y le lanzó una patada directa al estómago sin mediar palabra alguna al chico rubio provocando que éste cayera boca arriba en el suelo, quejándose del dolor. El impulso de la patada fue tal que la chica peliverde casi tira hacia atrás el sofá en donde estaba sentada, pero lo evitó al aferrarse al mismo con todas sus fuerzas como si el asiento fuera su vida misma, con una cara tan asustada que había que fotografiarla para la posteridad.

-¡Idiota! Por tu culpa casi me caigo yo también. –Expresó descontenta luego de haber pasado tal susto.

-Ayy... –se lamentaba de dolor aquel chico que hace poco tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie - ... Kido... cada día te haces más fuerte. –tosía un poco, escupiendo algo de saliva; sin embargo volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa habitual en él.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre poner tu asquerosa cara tan cerca de mí!— gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Calma Kido, es que cuando desperté te vi ahí dormida muy tiernamente y no quise despertarte, pero ya se hacía tarde. –respondió aún adolorido mientras se levantaba del suelo y conseguía la postura correctamente.

-¿Mirarme? ¿A qué te refieres… ? Espera, un momento… -pausó la chica al analizar la situación y llegar rápidamente a una conclusión luego de unos segundos. -¿M-me estuviste viendo dormida… todo este tiempo? —.

-No todo el tiempo. Solo unos 10 minutos quizá, o 20. Nada del otro mundo. –contestó esbozando una sonrisa como siempre, fingiendo poca importancia en el asunto.

-¿¡Qué?!—exclamó la chica. Inmediatamente fue invadida por un sentimiento de vergüenza que se expresó al volverse su rostro como un tomate digno de una buena cosecha. –No puede ser… -

La chica llena de pena y con una cara roja no podía consigo mismo, y solo se limitó a, lentamente, taparse la cara con las manos ante tanta emoción.

-¿Qué pasa, Kido? –le preguntó, llevando su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo de la peliverde, para luego acentuar esa sonrisa que parecía que nada se lo quitaba –Eres muy tierna cuando duermes, por eso no quería despertarte. Realmente verte dormir ha sido muy lindo, creía que estaba viendo un ángel tomar una siesta y…-

-¡Cállate!—gritó interrumpiendo abruptamente al rubio, para luego empujarlo lejos. –Kano eres un… -dijo sin terminar la frase debido a la resignación que sufría por aquel chico. En su interior las emociones se acumulaban y su decepción era tanta que decidió darse por vencida con el rubio.

-Idiota, no sé qué más decirte… -

-¡Ña! –exclamó el rubio. –Eres tan cruel conmigo, Kido. Lastimas mis sentimientos.—

-Y lastimaré tu cara si sigues haciéndome esas bromas. –contestó enojada y indignada ante su actitud para luego mirar hacia otro lado evitándole.

-Pero yo solo no quería despertarte. Te vi tan cansada y disfrutando del sueño… Realmente no era mi intención hacerte enojar… -expresó con cierta seriedad, era difícil saber si bromeaba o si en verdad lo sentía. –Pero está bien, perdona por todo esto, no quería esto… -

La chica al ver el lamento del rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovida, pero ella muy en su interior no aceptaba que Kano pudiera ser tan serio.

-Bueno, mejor olvídalo. Creo que me sobrepasé un poco. –pidió disculpas la peliverde, mientras bajaba la mirada a un lado dejando escapar un suave suspiro por tal situación. –En fin, da igual… realmente necesitaba dormir.—decía sin mirar de frente al pelirrubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de apróxidamente cinco segundos luego de ese momento. Kido al ver que no decía nada volteó a verle directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada?—

Como si se tratara de una mala broma hecha por la vida, la chica de atuendos verdes se percató que aquel pelirrubio, ese chico que se la pasaba presumiendo su alegre personalidad, que bromeaba con cualquier cosa mientras las circunstancias se lo permitían y que no perdía tiempo en hacer cada situación un chiste, dejaba caer una lágrima, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

La chica vio esa lágrima cayendo lentamente, reflejándose por un instante con la luz que el ambiente regalaba, como si fuera el destello de una luciérnaga a medianoche. Ella no encontró palabras que decir, su sorpresa fue tal que sus pupilas se dilataron un segundo. Deseaba decir algo pero no encontraba frase alguna que la ayudase en ese momento, simplemente las palabras la abandonaran en aquel minuto de ese día. Era una prisión para ella no saber qué hacer, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban en su corazón, logró con mucho esfuerzo poder pronunciar dos simples palabras, palabras que su corazón le permitió usar en ese instante de sinceridad.

-Te quiero.

El sonido del exterior se silenció, como si todo el mundo se hubiera quedado sin palabras por tal acontecimiento, así guardando ese instante en el tiempo. ¿Qué sonido más hubo en ese momento sino el del viento rozando las hojas de los árboles en aquella tarde?

-¿En serio?... ¿Lo dices en serio, Kido? –cuestionó el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-… ¡Claro que lo digo en serio! –respondió sin titubear aquella chica, mientras se volvía a sonrojar pero lo ocultaba mirando al suelo.

-Pero te molestaste conmigo…

-Porque yo también soy una idiota.

El rubio rió.

-¿Qué-qué te pasa?

-Nunca creí que me dirías algo así directamente.

-Eres un desconsiderado.

-¿Por qué? Si no he dicho nada, yo solo…

-No llores ya, tonto. Te dije que olvidaras esto.

-Pero Kido… me gustaría que lo vuelvas a decir.

-No abuses de tu suerte.

-Pero es que…

-Te quiero. Ya, ¿contento? –le interrumpió la chica.

-Dilo otra vez. –sonrió Kano nuevamente, aunque sus ojos se cristalizaban todavía por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Te quiero! –exclamó cerrando los ojos Kido, mientras su cara se ruborizaba más.

La sinceridad inundó el lugar en aquella ocasión, cada uno mostró sus sentimientos al otro sin temor alguno.

-De hecho, Kido, yo también quisiera decirte algo. –dijo el rubio mientras daba pasos lentamente acercándose a la chica peliverde.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sorprendida.

-En realidad siempre he deseado decirte esto. –dijo con una voz débil mientras se seguía acercando más a ella.

-¿Pero el qué? ¡Dime rápido! –exigió la chica algo ruborizada, mientras retrocedía cediendo el paso al chico pelirrubio.

-No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero quiero, no, necesito decírtelo.

-¡Bueno pero dime ya!

-Desde hace mucho he comenzado a sentir algo, algo que mi corazón me ha estado golpeando al pecho para atreverme a decirlo, pero no estaba seguro y tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

-¿D-de las consecuencias?

El chico rubio seguía dando pasos hacia la chica peliverde a la vez que poco a poco levantaba la mirada, mientras que ella solo retrocedía paulatinamente, sin saber qué más hacer, la mente la tenía en blanco.

-Exacto. Veo que me entiendes. Creo que no es necesario que me explique más.

-¡Pero dime el qué!

-No, Kido, no quiero decirlo apresuradamente. Tales palabras merecen su momento.

-¡No exageres!

De pronto aquel chico pelirrubio llamado Kano tomó las dos manos de la chica peliverde llamada Kido. Sus manos se juntaron no solo para propiciarse confianza, sino para evitar que ninguno de los dos se alejara mucho.

-¿Quieres escucharlo, entonces? –cuestionó el chico sonriente.

-¡Claro que sí! Te he estado pidiendo que me lo digas todo este tiempo. –expresó indignada ante tal pregunta.

-Pues yo solo quería decirte que... –pausó un momento, acercando sus rostros. –Yo en verdad te deseo mucho.—

La chica sintió un golpe en su pecho, un golpe cual tambor que daba su corazón ante la emoción que rebalsó su ser en aquel momento. Sin embargo, también sintió otro golpe leve en su espalda, pero no era más que al haber retrocedido tanto que terminó pegada a la pared, en una esquina del cuarto. El rubio había acorralado a la peliverde en una esquina de la habitación, evitando así que ella tuviera algún escape o siquiera se ingeniera alguna salida de aquella situación.

-¿Qu-qué me estás diciendo… Kano? –cuestionó la chica de cabello verde, totalmente sonrojada y aprisionada por el chico. Es deber decir que su atuendo y cabello de colores verdes hacía resaltar aún más su sonrojo.

-¿No he sido claro? Te deseo mucho y… -pausó.

El pelirrubio acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la chica, mientras que ella al darse cuenta del inminente suceso solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente e, inocentemente, afirmó un poco sus labios para recibir aquel beso del atrevido rubio.

El momento estaba decidido, la chica aceptó lo que le deparaba el destino, y el chico rubio no parecía que fuera a dar un paso atrás, estaba muy decidido en hacerlo. El calor aumentó sustancialmente y los sentimientos no pudieron someterse más. El beso estaba a punto de ser realizado, y quién sabe, el deseo de alguno de los dos. Todo estaba listo, no podía haber interrupción alguna, solo un poder desconocido o una fuerza sobrenatural podía detener el emoción de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Pero no fue así.

Los labios de ambos chicos entraron en contacto, la pasión desbordó de sus cuerpos y el besar se volvió la prueba explícita de sus sentimientos. Nació el instante más placentero de sus vidas, y quizás, murió una ilusión para transformarse en un hecho.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!

Pero claramente la vida tiene otros planes.

Tras abrir bruscamente la puerta, entró una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y vestimenta de sirvienta a la habitación, acompañado de un chico de atuendos verdes y cabello negro.

-¡Mary! Ten cuidado, la puerta se va a romper. –le pidió el chico pelinegro a la pequeña dama, mientras cargaba con una bolsa llena de dulces, helados, chocolates y cuánto azúcar podría permitir el cuerpo, o incluso más.

-¿Eh? Kano y Kido no están… -expresó decepcionada la pequeña rubia al no verlos en la habitación.

-Oh, me pregunto por qué no estarán aquí… -se cuestionó el chico de verde mientras dejaba las bolsas de dulces en una mesa al lado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra bolsa en aquella mesa. –Pero mira, aquí hay una bolsa. Posiblemente estén por aquí.

-¡Ahh pero estoy muy cansada! –se quejó la chica mientras se tiraba al sofá más largo a acostarse a descansar de un largo día agotador.

-Es extraño, ya está atardeciendo. –dijo el pelinegro mientras veía la ventana en donde se apreciaba la luz del atardecer.

En efecto, el sol empezaba a esconderse y a tomar su siesta para darle lugar a la blanca luna. El día acababa pero parecían tener energía para toda la noche, y si no, con tanta azúcar de seguro lo reponían.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó la pequeña. –Es mejor que nos comamos esto nosotros solos.

-Es mejor no comer mucho y dejar un poco para los demás. –recomendó sonriente aquel chico de atuendos verdes mientras de la bolsa sacaba un helado.

-¡Sí! ¡Hemos traído tantos dulces para todos! –expresaba ferviente la joven rubia mientras sacaba de la bolsa un paquete de galletas y la abría sin piedad.

-Cuidado Mary, es mejor no hacer mucha basura. –dijo el pelinegro sin perder su buen humor, llevándose el helado de chocolate a la boca.

-¡Está delicioso! –exclamó nuevamente la pequeña rubia mientras disfrutaba de su dulce cóctel de azúcar. Dulce, dulce, muy dulce. –¡Mira esto! ¡Son dulces en forma de pandas!

-Mary, esos son gomitas. Son muy suaves y tienen muchos colores. – explicó el verde pelinegro.

-Si, son muy suaves, se siente rico tenerlos en la boca. –expresaba la pequeña rubia mientras se zampaba una docena de gomitas a la vez. Volvió a decir otras palabras pero fueron imposibles de entender debido a que tenía la boca repleto de dulces.

-¡Ten cuidado! No comas muchos a la vez. –exclamó el chico mientras disfrutaba su helado de chocolate.

¿Pero qué sucedía con la otra pareja que disfrutaba de un tipo diferente de dulce?

-K-Kano… ellos nos van a ver. –dijo en voz baja y muy nerviosa la chica de cabello verde. Seguían en el mismo rincón de la habitación, paralizados ante tales circunstancias.

-No nos van a ver. –negó el rubio muy sonriente y seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Estamos prácticamente en frente de ellos… -contestó la peliverde a la negación del chico rubio.

-Pero tú no quieres que nos vean, ¿no es así? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Deseabas tanto este momento, que al haberse hecho realidad, sin saber has utilizado tu poder para que nadie nos viera. Para envolverme contigo, me querías solo para ti, y al lograrlo, me has atrapado en tu poder ¿o debo decir, en tu amor?…

Tal parecía que Kano estaba en lo cierto. Kido sin querer había utilizado su poder para que nadie los viera y no los interrumpieran para que de esta manera pudiera disfrutar plenamente de aquella emoción que le llenaba su corazón y alma. De alguna manera, lo estaba abrazando con su poder.

-Debo de decir que me gusta que me hayas 'ocultado' solo para tenerme. –el rubio dejó entrever una sonrisa maliciosa y algo petulante.

La chica peliverde al percatarse de lo sucedido guardó silencio un momento:

-¿Lo tenías planeado desde un principio, cierto?

-¿Pero cómo podría planear algo así? No es lo mío.

-Te conozco tanto que sé que eso es una mentira.

-Creo que no hace falta decir que esta situación es muy graciosa, pero podríamos aprovecharla. Aunque bueno, tú ya lo estás aprovechando.

-¿Por qué lo planeaste?

-Yo no planeo, yo disfruto improvisar cada momento. Planear es aburrido, tedioso. Ugh, me pone loco hacer cosas tan elaboradas. Es mejor vivir y dejar al mundo hacer el resto. Creo que eso no es necesario discutirlo, ja.

-¿Por eso lloraste?

-En realidad no he llorado. Creo que olvidas que yo también tengo un poder.

-¡Ahhh! Rico, muy rico. –se pronunció al otro lado de la habitación. La pequeña rubia se deleitaba en el azúcar.

-Un poder que sé utilizar muy bien. –continuó el chico rubio, acercando sus labios más y más a los de la chica de verde.

-¿Entonces es mentira lo que me dijiste?... ¿es todo una farsa?—

-Kido, vuelves a olvidar mi poder. Yo no tengo la capacidad de cambiar lo que me rodea. O míranos en este justo momento. Yo no puedo controlarte ni puedo cambiar lo que tú sientes, ni lo que yo siento. Estamos aquí por algo: Yo realmente te deseo.

El corazón de la chica peliverde se enterneció ante esa última frase. Había caído rendida ante las intenciones del chico rubio.

-Yo nada más te quiero a ti, y eso no lo puedo fingir. Yo solo-…

De pronto la chica peliverde abrazó al rubio y le robó un beso, un beso tan lleno de pasión que parecía el mayor pecado. Sin decir más, sin decir menos, sus labios juguetearon. Esas caricias sinceras, fuertes pero delicadas. Besos que no se limitaron a solo los labios, fueron mucho más. Ambos jóvenes solo escuchaban el sonido de sus labios, y olvidaron la mera existencia de todo lo que les rodeaba.

La chica llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio para acariciarlos y seguir regalándole ese afecto que por tanto tiempo se había guardado, no, un afecto que había guardado para él todo este tiempo. Llevó sus caricias al cabello del joven, deslizando sus dedos entre los dorados rizos del chico.

El chico tomó las riendas de la pasión de la señorita de cabellos verdes, dejó que su amor hiciera el resto, pero nunca despegó sus labios de los de ella, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quería que ella sintiera el sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar, un sentimiento que rebosaba de felicidad y deseos de estar con ella ahora y siempre. Tomándola de la cintura, no permitió que se alejara de él.

-Uhm.. ya, suficiente… es incómodo… -dijo la peliverde tomando un respiro. –Estamos haciendo ruido…

-No deberías preocuparte, yo me encargo de todo eso. –le contestó para volver a besarla y seguir en lo suyo.

-Pero…

-Déjame hacerlo.

El destino era cómplice de las tentaciones de ambos personajes. Pero al acabo de unos minutos:

-Mary, creo que es mejor que guardemos lo que sobra. –expresó aquel chico de atuendos verdes mientras se terminaba el helado.

-Ah… creo que ya estoy llena de tanto comer… -se quejaba la pequeña rubia mientras se llevaba el último bocado de galleta a la boca. –Está bien, guardemos todo esto… ahhh…

El chico pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa:

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de llevar todo esto a guardar.

-Ahhhh… mucha azúcar… me duele el estómago… -lamentaba de dolor la pobre pequeña mientras se acostaba en el sofá, resistiendo como podía el problema estomacal. Su expresión no era más que la prueba de las consecuencias de comer demasiado dulce.

-Espera aquí, te traeré algo. –Expresó el pelinegro muy sonriente. Parece que a él no le afectó ni en poca medida el azúcar, considerando que se comió más de un helado.

Mientras el chico de cabello negro estaba en la otra habitación y la pequeña rubia se encontraba quejándose del dolor…

-Su-suficiente. –dijo la chica peliverde a la vez que tomaba un respiro.

-Estás muy contenta ¿verdad? –preguntó irónicamente el chico rubio, limpiándose sus labios con la lengua, mientras se separaba de ella, eliminando así el efecto de poder de la ruborizada señorita. -¡Ahhh qué calor! –exclamó a viva voz.

-¡Kano! ¡No vi que entraras! –decía sorprendido aquel pelinegro mientras regresaba de la otra habitación con un vaso de agua para la joven rubia que adolecía. –¡Ohh Kido ahí estás!... ¿Por qué estás tan roja de la cara? ¿Estás enferma?

-N-no es nada Seto, ignórame. –respondió la peliverde mientras se limpiaba los labios con la mano.

Como Pedro por su casa, el rubio se sentó en el otro sofá dejando escapar un gran bostezo por el cansancio.

-Por cierto, trajimos muchos dulces ¿no quieren algunos? –les ofreció el pelinegro.

-Oh, sí Seto, ¡eres muy amable! –respondió muy alegre el rubio.

-Kido ¿tú también quieres? Iré a traer unos helados. –dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras se dirigía de vuelta al otro cuarto.

Cierto silencio gobernó el lugar por unos pocos segundos.

-Ah, parece que ya está anocheciendo. –dijo el pelirrubio mientras seguía demostrando su ociosidad sentado en aquel pequeño sofá.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos verdes se dirigió a un lado de la habitación, cruzando sus brazos, parecía no tener idea de qué hacer o adónde ir.

-¿Qué pasa Kido? No estés tan deprimida, hoy fue un gran día. –expresaba el rubio soltando una suave carcajada.

-Cállate. No me molestes ahora. –replicó la peliverde.

-¿Esa es tu manera de tratar a alguien con quien hace unos minutos-

-Solo cállate. Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan. Ya veo.

-No vayas a decir nada de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me lo dices a mí o a Mary?

La chica peliverde había olvidado por completo la presencia de aquella pequeña dama rubia, que se hallaba quejándose de dolor en el otro sofá; sin embargo, no parecía darles demasiada atención al par de chicos.

-Mary, eso te pasa por comer muchos dulces. –dijo el pelirrubio riéndose un poco.

-No... es mi culpa… los pandas se están peleando dentro de mí… agh. –lamentaba de dolor la menor acostada en aquel mueble.

De pronto el otro chico de cabellos negros regresaba trayendo consigo un par de helados para sus amigos. Primero se lo dio a la chica de atuendos verdes quien lo aceptó muy normal, y luego al rubio sentado en el sofá, quien lo aceptó devolviéndole una gran sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Ohhh, se ven muy exquisitos. –dijo con vehemencia el chico de cabellos dorados mientras se llevaba a la boca el helado para saborearlo. –En serio, está muy rico… pero no tanto como el otro dulce que probé hace un momento… -terminó de decir dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

La señorita de cabello verde sintió la maliciosa indirecta que aquel chico astutamente había propiciado.

-¿Otro dulce? ¿Ya habían comido antes? –cuestionó curioso el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en un tercer sofá, el último por cierto, que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Ahm yo me voy afuera a tomar aire. –interrumpió la peliverde repentinamente en la conversación de ambos chicos, para luego retirarse del lugar.

-¡Eh ten cuidado! –expresó el pelinegro a la chica, quien solo levantó la mano aceptando sus palabras y se marchó de la escena.

Antes de retirarse, logró escuchar por poco la risa suave del rubio, tan suave que llegó a creer que quizá solo fue su imaginación.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, una guerra de pensamientos se levantaba en la mente de aquella chica. No sabía qué hacer, o más bien, sabía qué hacer pero no el cómo. Los sentimientos llegaron a atosigarla un momento, pero en lo más profundo de su ser estaba feliz, simplemente, feliz de lo que había acontecido, lo que la hacía sentir mucho mejor con solo pensarlo. Posiblemente solo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sentimiento tan ajeno a su personalidad.

-Kano…

'La vida repite nuestras más profundas emociones.'

Al abrir la puerta de la salida, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que al otro lado de la puerta se hallaba.

-Pero qué…

Un mundo totalmente negro, de infinita oscuridad se hallaba esperándola al otro lado. Era como si la luna se hubiera apagado en aquella noche cálida.

La chica volteó hacía atrás, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nada, la oscuridad la había aprisionado en ese justo lugar.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? –gritó de miedo al no saber qué sucedía. –¡Kano! ¡Seto!

De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, un dolor que se hizo punzante en su pecho, justamente en donde se guardaba el corazón. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando suavizar ese dolor, pero no logro ni mínimamente reducirlo, nada más el dolor aumentó más.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Amigos!... ¡Kano!

Gritaba desesperada y soportando aquel dolor, la sensación se podría comparar a la de una apuñalada en el pecho. El dolor era digno de una tortura. La chica volvió a gritar, pero el sonido dejó de ser. Sus gritos hacían un ruido parecido al de un millar de abejas listas para atacar, con todos esos detestables zumbidos. Huir parecía ya inútil.

-¡Alto!

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir. El sonido del exterior retomó el protagonismo en la escena, mientras ambos chicos yacían descansando en aquella tarde. Al parecer tenían una vida muy ajetreada para que pueda descansar tan cómodamente, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la temperatura que viendo lo visto no les incordiaba en nada. Destacable para ser unos chicos menores normales... o no.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –exclamó la chica peliverde al despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla. –¿Qué fue -so?...Todo fue… ¿un sueño?

Observó afligida toda la habitación, pero todo había regresado a la normalidad. Ahí estaba en el largo sofá aquel pelirrubio roncando mientras tenía una revista encima de la cara. Hacía algunos sonidos que no se podían traducir a nuestro lenguaje.

-Solo fue una pesadilla… -dijo la chica tomando calma, mientras observaba al rubio disfrutando de su siesta. –Pero si fue un sueño… entonces Kano y yo…

La chica miró al otro chico mientras su mente terminaba de captar la idea de que todo lo sucedido, en realidad, solo sucedió en su mente. Un sentimiento de desilusión ahogó a la joven unos segundos, pero al percatarse de lo que sentía cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Cómo podría entrometerme con este idiota? ¡Agh! Odio estas pesadillas –exclamó en voz baja, indignada y con cierto rostro de asco, mientras se relajaba en el sofá. –Idiota, aún en mis sueños te entrometes, no sé cómo le haces. Estás aquí y vienes y molestas con cualquier tontería, pero luego estás allá metiéndonos en problemas por tu bromas y con tus chistes que no tienen nada de gracia. ¡Ah! En serio, desearía golpearte con todas mis fuerzas y-

-Kido… no te vayas…

Esas palabras más o menos entendibles que brotaron de los labios del durmiente impactaron el corazón de la chica. Fue como si el rubio le hubiera respondido, aunque en verdad solo hablaba dormido.

-Qué asco, Kano es como un hermano y yo soñando esas cosas. Necesito un descanso de todo esto… -replicaba mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, para luego apartarse el cabello de su cara, y de último suspirar. —O mejor dicho, un descanso de este idiota…

El sol comenzó a ocultarse para intercambiar con la luna. Ambos jóvenes siguieron disfrutando del resto del día, uno que estaba dormido y soñando, y otro que estaba despierta y pensando.

El telón nocturno daba fin a una jornada más de aquellos jóvenes, esperando ansiosamente lo que el destino les deparaba, aunque tal parecía que preparados o no, estaban dispuestos a improvisar sus vidas para demostrar que nunca nada está asegurado.

-Ahh Kido es un monstruo y me quiere comer...


End file.
